(A) Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of garden shears.
(B) Description Of The Prior Art
As is known, the conventional garden shears heretofore employed have been designed without any consideration being given whatsoever for simplifying the work of clearing away branches after they have been cut. Therefore, branches after being cut will scatter around the tree, and much time and labor will be required in the gathering or clearing them away. Moreover, in the case of pruning roadside trees, there is also the danger of the branches after being cut off falling down and striking pedestrians.